Solid Snake's Escape
by J. Ragbrain PhD
Summary: A terrible issue encountered during Solid Snake's infiltration of a building causes it to be necessary for Solid Snake to escape!


Solid Snake's Escape  
by Dr. John Ragbrain

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello! This work of fiction is being posted using the pen name "J. Ragbrain PhD"! You may notice that this is a different pen name from the other pen name, "Dr. John Ragbrain", which I, Dr. John Ragbrain, have previously used to post works of fiction on this website! This is because the negative responses to my previous works of fiction caused me such grief that I was forced to withdraw from the fiction-writing community for several years, as well as adopting a terrible habit of alcoholism! The habit is terrible because it is injurious to my health and relationships in the way that alcoholism is generally injurious to health and relationships! Luckily I am now recovering and have found the strength to write this fine work for the enjoyment of my readers! I am consuming a cherry-flavored popsicle to aid me in this endeavor!

Chapter 1: The Infiltration

One day Solid Snake was infiltrating some sort of establishment which was owned and operated by an organization which was dedicated to performing various military actions! The military actions were of the type that threatened to have unpleasant effects on members of the general populace, particularly those members of the general populace residing in the United States of America! Solid Snake did not approve of such actions, and he had set out to put a stop to them, using his own formidable military skills as well as the formidable skills of his good friend, Otacon. The skills of his good friend, Otacon, chiefly involved doing various things with computers!

As Solid Snake began to infiltrate the establishment which was mentioned earlier in this story, he began to communicate with Otacon using a communications device! Otacon claimed that it was necessary for Solid Snake to move through the establishment in a manner which would cause him to avoid detection by the humans operating the establishment! Snake did this with a high degree of success for some time, but was suddenly apprehended by a masked man! Snake was unable to determine the identity of the masked man because of the mask which was being worn by him! However, having apprehended Solid Snake, the man removed his mask to reveal that his identity was that of Raiden, Solid Snake's good friend!

Raiden informed Solid Snake that he was very angry! While giving Snake this information, Raiden spoke in a very silly voice, causing Snake to be amused. However, Snake did not have much time to be amused, as he rapidly discovered that Raiden was punching him in the face repeatedly, as well as slicing deeply into his abdomen using a sword! Solid Snake was dismayed, and attempted to apply bandages to his wounds while asking Raiden the reason for his anger! He did not find much success in the application of the bandages, due to the fact that Raiden continued to attack him wildly! Eventually Solid Snake lost consciousness!

when Solid Snake regained consciousness, he discovered that he was in a room with several men! One of the men was Raiden! Raiden regarded Solid Snake in a manner suggesting anger! Additionally the other men present also regarded Solid Snake in a manner suggesting anger! Solid Snake conjectured that this was because they were angry. In addition he believed that the men may wish to cause him bodily harm! Reacting to this possibility, Solid Snake wielded guns and utilized the guns to propel bullets toward the men! The men sustained injuries due to the impact of the bullets against their bodies, allowing Snake to run rapidly out of the room and through another part of the establishment which he was in!

Before Snake was able to run very far, he suddenly tripped and fell onto the ground! This did not seem as if it would be highly problematic for him, since he would easily be able to get up off of the ground again! However, as he impacted the ground, he experienced a terrible pain in his eye! Solid Snake realized that this pain was because of a stone which had been on the ground and had flown completely through his eye due to the impact of his fall! Solid Snake began shouting as large amounts of blood poured from his eye and onto the ground! The result of this latter occurrence was that the ground gained a red coloration!

Solid Snake lifted himself off the ground in spite of the great pain which he was experiencing at the time! During the subsequent period of time in which Snake continued to run away, this pain increased at a rapid rate! The reason for the increase in pain was that Snake's eye had become infected with bacteria! These bacteria had mutated at an extreme rate, causing them to eat away at the flesh of Snake's face with a terrible speed! Solid Snake's face was quickly transformed into a ruinous, bloody pulp! Despite this, he continued to run away in desperation as Raiden's angry voice echoed behind him, saying: "I am angry, Solid Snake!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
